


exceeds man's might, that dwells with gods above

by asynchrony



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asynchrony/pseuds/asynchrony
Summary: sawamura, god of the earth; sugawara, god of the skies.a creation story in seven sonnets.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: DaiSugaWeek2020





	exceeds man's might, that dwells with gods above

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive the contorting of japanese names into stressed and unstressed syllables! daichi is meant to be treated as three syllables throughout.
> 
> for the daisuga week 2020 prompt _mythology_.

**one**

so long ago, the elder gods, they slept.  
then, sleeping still, soon faded out of view.  
into the void, three younger powers leapt  
impassioned and in search of something new:  
sawamura, who ruled o'er land and loam;  
sugawara, whose realm stretched up to heaven;  
azumane, who called the seas his home;  
explored the thrumming gifts they had been given.  
young koushi, ever daring, first took flight,  
and leapt beyond to watch and taunt his peers.  
daichi, stalwart soldier, flexed his might  
his continents a dance across the years.  
asahi, fearful still, then pulled away.  
the seas remain unknowable today.

**two**

the trio wandered, slumbered, yearned and grew,  
desires formed, their secrets kept and lost.  
quicksilver koushi vowed he would be true  
but only when daichi slept in frost.  
he gazed down on his partner's true visage.  
how could it be, that one so forthright might  
not think him fickle, prone to sabotage?  
thus koushi drifted in his world of light.  
learned islands, canyons, mountains tall and rough.  
daichi woke, and smiled up at his friend.  
the skies smiled back. this had to be enough,  
to love afar, to love without an end.  
so koushi thought. he dared not wish for more.  
his companion would never him adore.

**three**

dear reader, he was wrong, as you must know.  
daichi watched him too, his glances quick  
and hidden, often, by the drifting snow.  
his molten heartbeat pounded low and thick  
beneath his faithful skin. how patient still  
his starlit koushi must have been! how dim  
daichi seems alone. how strong his will,  
to spend eternity looking at him!  
daichi knows he's not remarkable.  
not marvellous, though verdant he may be.  
with koushi's radiance, it's impossible  
that he might love the static mass he sees.  
perhaps behind the halo of the earth  
he sees no man at all. nothing of worth.

**four**

(reader, is this, perhaps, your OTP?  
destined to stay apart for all this time?  
is this the fanweek fill you thought you'd see  
of pining turned into a clumsy rhyme?)

remember, then, that the horizon lives.  
a seam where two young men, pressed skin to skin,  
each to the other his devotion gives,  
in turn, is loved, the veil between them thin  
enough to push aside. _come to me, love_ ,  
soft koushi whispers to his paramour.  
_as certain as the skies i hold above,_  
_i have all that i want, and nothing more._  
_it's i_ , daichi says, _who has been blessed._  
_come to me, darling heart, and we will rest._

**five**

in time, all things must slowly move apart  
for better things, all keen to take their place.  
so too, the sky and earth, though one in heart  
find lesser gods entwined in their embrace.  
these children six emerge into the shade.  
they live between their elders, in the dark:  
small shouyou, fire's keeper, unafraid;  
and tobio, made of metals, cold and stark;  
tadashi, of the trees and meadows green;  
kei of the living creatures great and small.  
quick noya carries lightning sharp and keen,  
and ryuu the wind, both breeze and biting squall.  
for years their juniors grow up in their hands.  
but soon enough they're set on greater lands.

**six**

they hold a meeting as their parents sleep.  
_i've had enough_ , kei tells the other five.  
_how long must we in swelt’ring darkness keep_  
_pretending this is all it is to thrive?  
_tadashi, gentle still, must yet agree.  
while noya yearns for distance more to leap,  
dear shouyou simply wishes he could see  
the view from up above. if he could keep  
from height to height beginning his approach,  
he's sure that tobio too will match his pace.  
_our parents' love is still beyond reproach_ ,  
ryuu says. _to hurt them now is a disgrace_.  
he's outnumbered. tadashi takes his stance.  
grows tall and strong, and parts them with his glance.

**seven**

the sun breaks through. ryuu, whirling, howls in rage.  
the others, stunned to silence, come alive.  
in time, their children too will take the stage,  
immortal, first, then mortals will survive.  
ryuu flies above to join his father fair.  
on days of woe, his hurricanes he sends  
to plague the whisper-gap of life and air.  
the others live below, among their friends.

remember, still, that the horizon is  
a sliver, where our lovers, skin to skin  
strain for each other, meeting in a kiss.  
between their bodies, you can stand within  
tadashi's groves. feet rooted on the ground,  
gaze up above, and feel their love resound.

**Author's Note:**

> this is, exceptionally loosely, inspired by papatūānuku and ranginui! let me know what you think here or [on twitter](https://twitter.com/emdashing/status/1308154053063405569)!


End file.
